


Regular Show - Voyerista - Oneshot

by ReversosreveR



Category: Regular Show
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReversosreveR/pseuds/ReversosreveR
Summary: Mordecai y Rigby, junto a Musculoso y Fantasmin, deberán a ayudar a Eileen con un proyecto de la universidad, el cual consiste en una sesión de fotos y la grabación de un video cover sobre algunas escenas de la película: Maria Antonieta. Mordecai descubre algo más que un disfraz con su nombre en la etiqueta, por lo mismo que Rigby deberá realizar el papel de la protagonista; obligandolo a desviarse del proyecto, asimilando involuntariamente una conducta voyerista.¡¡No está permitido el plagio!!  (Obra registrada)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Precuela de "El Descanso de la Monotonía"

Mordecai y Rigby arrimaban hojas acumuladas Que Caian por el Otoño. Un día era tranquilo y calmado, con pájaros cantando En sus pequeños nidos en los Árboles y los rodeaba ONU aire de completa serenidad.

Rigby: ¡Y una mierda! * Grito molesto por la Propuesta de Eileen *

Eileen: Por favor, por favor, por favor ... * * suplicando

Mordecai, Musculoso y fantasmin Reian Como malditos retrasados. En Realidad sin Era Un buen dia. ESTABA lloviendo a cántaros y el Trabajo de arrimar las hojas era muy molesto. Para empeorar su situation un mayores, la castaña se presento con Una gabardina amarilla y con Las Botas rebalsando de agua, suplicando una SUS amigos para grabar la ONU Proyecto.

Rigby: ¡Dejen de reírse! No es Nada divertido.

Mardoqueo: Si, Si Lo es. * * Burlándose

Eileen: por favor ya no lo molesten. * * Fastidiada

Musculoso: Imposible sin Hacerlo.

Fantasmin: Esto! Tengo Que Verlo ...

Eileen: ¿Ustedes también me ayudarán?

Mardoqueo: Sólo si Rigby Acepta.

Rigby: Olvídalo. No Voy a Hacerlo.

Eileen: por favor, Rigby. No te pediré Ninguna Otra Cosa más Es Esta Vida. * * Suplica desesperada

Rigby tsk * ¿Por Que No Hace lo Margarita?

Eileen: Ella no is available ... * * Mi Resentida Competencia La eligió antes De que le avisara Sobre el Proyecto. Como El baño La veia Las Noticias ...

Rigby: Pero ... ¡¿Pero Por Qué yo ?!

Eileen: P-Porque ... Tú eres ... * susurrando * ayúdenme, idiotas.

Mardoqueo: Vamos, viejo. Ya los antes La HEMOS ayudado Con Un videoclip ¿Qué más da?

Rigby frunció el entrecejo, sin Sabia Qué decisión Tomar. Por un Lado Estaban Sus Amigos Que se entretenían con la molesta Propuesta de Eileen ... Pero por Otro Lado, ESTABA Eileen, muriéndose del frío Que HACIA y suplicando por su ayuda.

Eileen:? ¿Quieres que me arrodille ... bien, me arrodillaré then ...

Rigby: ¡No! * La Detiene * no hagas LO, yo ... t-te ayudaré ... * lamentándose en el fondo *

Eileen: ¡¿Lo Haras ?! * Emocionada *

Mordecai, Musculoso y fantasmin: ¡¿Lo Haras ?! * * consternados

Rigby: ¡Sí, lo hare! Ahora cállense o no respondo * Los Amenaza Con El rastrillo * y tú * dirigiéndose una fecha Prisa Eileen * ... los antes de que me arrepienta.

El grupo de amigos se dirigió a la Dirección Que Eileen les pidio Que fueran ESE Mismo día, entrada la noche. Musculoso estacionó el auto tras Pasar por Unas altas rejas Que encerraban ONU lúgubre jardín Frente a Una escalofriantes mansión.

Un Musculoso y fantasmin les parecio Una fabulosa idea; Cuanto es un Mordecai y Rigby, sintieron escalofríos De Solo Verla. Se trataba de la mansión de Muerte. Eileen Los Esperaba entusiasmada en la puerta de entrada.

Eileen: ¡Bienvenidos! Seguro ya SABEN A Dónde los traje. *presumir*

Mardoqueo: ehmm .... sí.

Rigby: Ya nos vamos.

Eileen: ¡¿Qué ...?! P-pero ...

Musculoso: ¿Dónde Una camioneta Creen que? O Es Que le Tienen miedo.

Mardoqueo: Musculoso, here pronosticaron tu muerte En un concurso de vino perro caliente ¿ya lo Olvidaste?

Musculoso: nah ... CERRE Un trato con Muerte en Mi último accidente con la camioneta.

Rigby: ¿Accidente DIJO ...?

Eileen: ¡Muchachos! No es hora de Leisure. Vean ESTO ...

La castaña se abrió la gran puerta y, en el centro del gran salón, se divisaba Una Decoración muy Al Estilo Francés en el siglo XVII. Una joven estudiante tenía listo el equipo de vídeo y, Cuando Los vio ingresar por la puerta, los saludo de lejos y les señaló la ONU baúl con los disfraces Que tendrian Que vestir.

Mordecai, Musculoso y fantasmin, corrieron Hacia el baúl en busca del disfraz Que Eileen habia Preparado para Rigby. Encontraron trajes de La Época con SUS nombres en las Etiquetas, Pero ninguno con el nombre de Rigby. CUANDO giraron unas miradas confusas Verla estafadores, Vieron a la amiga de Eileen llevándose una Rigby, Subiendo por las escaleras, Para Que Pudiera vestirse En Privado.

Eileen: hahaha .... Pasiencia chicos, sin Quiero Que fastidien una Rigby.

Fantasmin: ¿De qué se Trata TODO ESTO, Eileen?

Eileen: Una Sesion de fotos y de vídeo ONU tapa corto de "María Antoniea".

Mardoqueo: No la he visto ... * Analizando su disfraz *

Pero Musculoso rio a carcajadas, ya imaginaba una Rigby disfrazado de María Antonieta. No tendria De qué preocuparse, el vestido Debia Ser muy largo y el peinado muy alto. Sarla disfrutaba las "peliculas" por Las Noches. Por ende, la conocia ... AUNQUE MUY Pocas Escenas de this Por Estar "peli **culeando** ".

Rigby se sentia nervioso, Solo Sabia Que vestiría de mujer. La joven Se llamaba Ariadna y parecia, ante las Sospechas de Rigby, Que En Serio disfrutaba la Fotografía ... o de los Hombres travestidos.

Ariadna: La Fotografía es mi pasión. * Muy emocionada *

Rigby: je ... (Definitivamente le gusta los hombres vestidos de mujer ... * * Penso)

Eileen: * ingresa a la habitación * ¡Hola Rigby! ¿Ya se conocieron? ¿Estás listo Para Una Sesión?

Rigby; uhm ... solo ... terminemos con ESTO de una vez ...

Eileen: Ok. Ponte ESTO, ESTO, ESTO ...

Rigby recibia las prendas de Mientras colocaba Ariadna Una bonita peluca rubia Con Un precioso listón azul en colores pastel. El color No. era muy llamativo, por Lo Que La Peluca le quedaba muy bien a su tono de piel trigueño. Un abanico blanco con bordes azules del Mismo tono, la ONU listón para el cuello del Mismo color, medios Largas ANUs Blancas Que blanquearían SUS delineadas piernas.

Penso Que El tejido era agradable al tacto y, A Pesar del Color Blanco, this se transparentaba En sus manos. Se quedo quieto esperando la siguiente prenda, Pero Eileen habia Dejado de aventárselas. Rigby Levanto La Mirada con el horror reflejado en su rostro y al borde del llanto.

Rigby: P-por favor, Eileen ... soy tu ex novio. No Me Hagas ... Hacer e-ESTO ... * muy nervioso *

Eileen: Por favor, Rigby, por favor.

La castaña se arrodilló frente a el y tiro del brazo de Ariadna quien, LUEGO de Liberar ONU Quejido DEBIDO al repentino jaloneo, Cayo de rodillas un Lado do.

Rigby: Tendras Que Hacer Más Que eso si ... Quieres Que el uso Sólo ESTO. * * Indignado

Eileen: Te trajimos here presicamente Para Que no te sientas Incómodo, Lejos de La Vista de Mardoqueo Y de los demas. Más no se que Hacer. Pero Lo Que mar por ti, Rigby, Solo No me Abandones.

Arianda: "Nos ..." * * Eileen un codazo

Eileen: ¡¡No Nos Abandones !!

Rigby: ggrrr ... Está Bien. ¡Pero no me veas MIENTRAS Me cambio!

Eileen: descuida, Ariadna se Quedará contigo * Ariadna Agita la mano en son de saludo * yo ire con los demas. Avísame CUANDO Termines de desvestirlo.

Rigby: ¡¡Eileen ... !! * * Ruborizado

Eileen: ¡Vestirlo ...! ¡¡Quise Decir vetirlo !! CUANDO Termines de vestirlo * riendo *

Ariadna: Mejor ... ya vete.

LUEGO de Ser echada por La Puerta de la ONU empujón, Eileen bajó Las Escaleras a escontrarse Con Los Demás. Para Llegó CUANDO, fantasmin ya se encontraba disfrazado, MIENTRAS Que Mordecai lucía el traje de énorme Musculoso y viceversa.

Eileen: ¡¿Qué Hacen ...?! ¡Romperás la utilería, Musculoso!

Musculoso: Ay por favor. No estoy bronceado Panson.

El peli blanco se Acerco una Musculoso y pego ONU Oído a la altura de su ombligo MIENTRAS acariciaba el vientre de su amigo, fingiendo Una Expresión Totalmente indignada.

Fantasmin: ¿Cómo puedes Ser tan crueles Con La Madre de mis hijos, Eileen?

Eileen: No bromees. La logística de la Universidad, sin costea la utilería danada. Me llevarán a la quiebra si no hay cuidadosos hijo.

Mardoqueo y Musculoso: Perdón ...

Mardoqueo: ¿Dónde está Rigby, Eileen?

Eileen ayudaba un Musculoso una desprenderse de los pantalones de Mardoqueo, los Cuales le quedaban muy ajustados

Eileen: Yo ... nosotras ... * * Último Esfuerzo ¡uf! Listo, Ahora, vístete SE de Como Dębe ¿Quieres? * Continúa con Mardoqueo * HAREMOS Una Sesión Privada de fotos con el. LUEGO SE Unira una ustedes.

Mardoqueo: ¿Y eso de Como por qué?

Eileen: Es ... Difícil de explicar.

* Grito a lo lejos *

Ariadna: ¡Listas Estamos ...! ¡¡Listos !! ¡Estamos listos, Eileen!

Eileen: ¡Ahora subo! Terminen de cambiarse, pronto comenzaremos con ustedes.

La castaña Cruzo con tranquilidad el gran salón, Cuando de pronto alguien Tiro de su hombro. Gran susto estafar ONU, Puesto Que Muerte le habia advertido de Que La Mansión embrujada Podria Estar, giro Sobre su propio eje encontrándose ONU de la estafa Mardoqueo un medio vestir.

Eileen: ¿Quieres Verlo verdad? * * Aborrecida

Mardoqueo: ¿Crees tu que?

Eileen: No, Mardoqueo. iras tu a espantarlo. Esto Se Trata de la ONU Proyecto muy serio y no quiero Que Lo arruinen. Así que no, no te Llevaré con Rigby.

Mardoqueo: Ok, prometo no burlarme de el.

Eileen: ... eso no es Suficiente. * A punto de irse *

Mardoqueo: ¡No, espera! * Eileen vuelve con Una mirada de disgusto * De Acuerdo, juro ya no burlarme de tu Proyecto. ¡Y también ...! * Retiene un brazo Eileen interponiendo el * Te ayudaré una cola Musculoso y fantasmin Dejen de retrasarlo Todo con SUS bromas Pesadas.

Eileen: mmm ... * lo metida * No molestias ...

Mardoqueo: Yo Me Haré de carga de todo un ESO. * Muy seguro de sí Mismo *

Eileen: ... Sin trucos, Mardoqueo. * Mirada amenazante *

Mardoqueo: ENTONCES ... ¿Trato Hecho ...?

Ariadna: ¡¡Eileen ... !!

Eileen: * suspiro * Bien, bien ... Hagámoslo. * * Desánimo COGE tu disfraz y sígueme. Estarás en la habitacion de al lado. ¡Pero nada de sorpresas, Mardoqueo!

Mardoqueo: Nada de sorpresas; lo tengo.

El peli Azul Corrió por su disfraz, ignorando por completo un Sus Amigos y muy agitado Alcanzando una Eileen en lo alto de la escalera. La castaña Levanto La Voz Para Que supieran Que iba a ingresar a la habitación con Rigby; Cosa Que idealizo para abrir la puerta de la habitación de al lado, Dejando Pasar un Mordecai pecado Que Ariadna y Rigby lo escucharan Cerrando la puerta. 

Eileen lo abandono pecado Darle indicacion Alguna, Como Si Mardoqueo debiera ganarse su propio Espectáculo, y entro a la habitación ¿Donde Ariadna preparaba la Cámara fotográfica.

Eileen: eh ... ¿Dónde está Rigby? * * Preocupada

Ariadna: Pueees ... al principio No Se Puso bronceado nervioso, Ya sabes, soy una completa desconocida.

Eileen: Pero se conocieron mejor y Ahora Tiene vergüenza. Ay, Rigby * Estrés *

Ariadna: Se Escondio Detrás de las persianas, acabo de alcanzarle Una toalla párr Que se cubriera.

Rigby: ¡No pienso salir!

Terminaba de vestirse MIENTRAS escuchaba con claridad la Conversación Del otro lado. Sonrió divertido al Reconocer La Voz de Rigby Pero pronto la sonrisa desaparecio al Recordar La Mirada furtiva de Eileen. Por Otro Lado, deseaba con ansias ver Lo Que Rigby traia puesto m, El Niño podia Comprender su inesperado Interés.

Eileen encendio la Iluminación con Un poco de fastidio y recelo, sabiendo Que eso le daría a Mordecai EL oportunidad para ubicar facilmente el imperfecto en La Pared.

Un rayo de luz atravesó la habitación oscura, Iluminando Un Punto en La Pared, Sobre recuadro de la ONU. Mardoqueo se dirigió, curioso, al origen de ésta y pegó ojo de la ONU En un pequeño ORIFICIO en La Pared. Rigby ESTABA un pastel de espaldas de el, extendiendo Una toalla Alrededor de Su Cuerpo Frente a Una gran cama. Quedo boquiabierto tirando involuntariamente del cuello de su camisa.

Ariadna estaba Orgullosa de su Trabajo. La Iluminación Daba UN TOQUE alegre a la habitación espeluznante, Dando la impresión De Una mañana prometedora A Pesar del Mal Tiempo y la oscuridad de la noche. Eileen le entrego la Camara Y Rigby, LUEGO de suspiro agonizante ONU, extendió la toalla AÚN pegado un su espalda, dejándola Caer Sobre SUS empanadas.

Mardoqueo: Santo cielo ...

DIJO EL peli azul Con Voz ronca y estremeciéndose de la impresión. Tembloroso agito el saco azul permitiéndose Sentir la Escasa frescura de la cerrada habitación en su acalorada espalda, al ver un Rigby arrodillarse Sobre la cama y gatear en Dirección a las almohadas.

Nunca Imagino Que Veria Una perspectiva amigo bronceado comprometedora de su. Su contorneado trasero, SUS delineadas piernas revestidas en tejido blanco transparente y ... Do Estrecha entrada la Cual se contraía con el paso de la vergüenza.

Ariadna: Muy bien, Rigby. Ahora recuéstate Sobre la cama, Mirando Hacia El Techo.

Al diablo el saco y la jodida logística de la Universidad, se lo quito con ansiedad al ver el pequeño pene de Rigby Y Sus perfectas piernas abiertas una Disposición su. Un abanico le cubriría el torso Desde la perspectiva de la Cámara; Pero ante la Suya, Unas preciosas piernas se cruzaban frente a el, interponiéndose Entre La Pequeña attraction Y Su campo de visión.

Ariadna: Muy bien, sostenlo ASI. Ya Verás Que El Abanico te cubre desde el mentón Hasta el ombligo.

Rigby: ¿Q-Que hay de mi ...? Uhm ...

Eileen: Está pequeño y arrugado, Rigby.

Ariadna: ¡Eileen! ¡No hay mares poco profesional!

Eileen: ¿Qué? esa es la verdad.

Rigby: T-Termines con ESTO ...

Ariadna: Tus piernas cruzadas lo cubren, Rigby. Confía en mi.

Eileen: * suspiro * Habla por ti ...

Susurro sabiendo Que Mardoqueo podia Verlo from El Otro Lado. Lo que no sabia, era Mardoqueo Que ESTABA tirando de su falo control de pecado. Rigby Tenia los Ojos enrojecidos y el rostro ruborizado. Temblaba Con El Pasar de los Segundos y, por instante de la ONU, Mordecai odió sin Ser ÉL quien estremeciera un Rigby de ESE Modo.

Mardoqueo: Rayos ... ¿Por qué ... ESTO hago ...? Abre las piernas, Rigby. Hazlo Para Mí ... ¡Ahora!

Exigía Entre susurros roncos. Su voz se engrosaba al Igual Que su Miembro. CUANDO ESCUCHO de pronto una Eileen Decir Que ya habian Acabado ...

Mardoqueo: ¡No! * Dijo con Desesperación *

Rigby: ¡¿Qué fue eso ...?!

Eileen: Deben Ser ESOs idiotas. * Quiere matar un regreso Mardoqueo * Ya, continúen con el resto.

Mardoqueo disimulo su erección escondiéndolo bajo el pantalón, el pecado sable Que Decir Una Vez Que Eileen abriera esa puerta. Sin ESTABA ni cerca de venirse, por Lo Que Más De necesitaba Rigby para excitarse e involuntariamente, se rebeló una cola dieran por Terminada la Sesion de fotos.

Eileen: * Casi tirando La Puerta * ¿Qué demonios FUE ESO? ¡¿Quieres Que Sepan que te traje here ?! * Susurro * Alto

Mardoqueo: L-lo siento. Perdón, no se ... lo que me Pasó ...

Eileen: La Sesión AÚN Es continuación, idiota. IRE a ver una Musculoso ya fantasmin. Ya no los metas la pata.

Mardoqueo: N-no lo hare ...

Eileen abandono la habitación y Mordecai dejó libre su Miembro pesado, el cual sea comenzaba un Por Ser maltratado el traje. Se reincorporó sin vacilación Alguna una Prestar Atención a la Sesión. Ariadna se dirigia El Cuerpo de Rigby un su Placer y Rigby acataba a todas SUS Necesidades.

La Cámara enfocaba en Todas Direcciones Posibles. Inclusive, Ariadna se las habia ingeniado para trepar Sobre la cama, la cual sea Tenia Un Techo por Donde volaban cortinas de colores pastel rosa de la ONU. Mardoqueo calificó El Escenario Como tierno y elegante ... Pero al posar su mirada en Rigby, Todo se tornaba Al Momento Más erótico de su corta vida.

Gemidos silenciosos, Palabras Roncas y contracciones en su vientre, se hicieron Presentes en EL. Rigby comenzaba una Confiar los más Es Ariadna y en la Cámara; SE Movía Con mayor soltura y gracia, provocando en Mardoqueo Distintas frustraciones Difíciles de Controlar.

Deleitándose de la sensualidad con La que se Movía el Menor, comenzo por repetir las INSTRUCCIONES Que Ariadna comandaba, imaginando Que Rigby HACIA Efectivamente Todo Lo Que El quisiera.

Mardoqueo: Abre las piernas más Reservas ... endereza el torso ... mueve la cadera de un Lado de la ONU ... Mírame fijamente a los ojos .... ngh ...

Sólo dos "estocada" Más y acabaria. Podia Sentir la Sangre enrojecer su brilloso glande. No se despegaba la vista de Rigby, Pero No lo necesitaba para sable enrojecido Que ESTABA, palpitante, grueso, venoso y bien erecto, Deseando con locura penetrar esa necesitada entrada que bien Sabia Que Lo this impacientando.

Una deliciosa Sensación se avecinaba, y con ella, el UNA tortura al no eyacular permitirse. Deseaba Tanto v poseer una Rigby Mínima Que la esperanza De que algo de Como ESO Pudiera suceder, lo obligo un Detenerse con la idea indiscutible de vaciar su semen caliente Sobre el torso erótico de Rigby.

Ariadna: ¡Qué buenas fotos! Ven, PUEDES acercarte a verlas.

Rigby se cubrió con la toalla, despertando un trance de Mardoqueo Do sexual y su conducta voyerista. Aun inquieto por el Espectáculo, acomodo su erección bajo la ropa y tomo su saco para salir de la habitación ¿.

En las fotos de Ariadna, el Cuerpo de Rigby se Veía celeste y sensual, era artístico por Donde lo viera. Considero Que era fotógrafa Una buena, Que comentario Ariadna agradeció abrazándolo.

Ariadna: PUEDES Ahora ponerte el resto del disfraz. * Alcanza el Disfraz una estafa Rigby El Rollo en mano * guardare Este rollo Para Que Nadie Más Pueda Verlo.

Rigby Término de vestirse con ayuda de Ariadna, agradeciendo en el fondo Que las fotos no fueran las escandalosas fotos Que habia Imaginado Que Serian.

Rigby: ehm ... ¿podria ... puedo Tener una ...?

Ariadna: ¿Una copia? * SE ADELANTO un Decir * ¡Por SUPUESTO! ¿En Secreto?

Rigby: S-Si ... por favor ... * rubor *

La Sesion de fotos de Musculoso y fantasmin habia culminado CUANDO FUE Mardoqueo una reencontrarse con Ellos. Eileen habia Tomado TODAS LAS DISTINTAS Que necesitaba estafadores Máscaras Y poses. Volvió La Mirada al ver un acercándose Mardoqueo, Intentando sorprenderlo con urgencia de la ONU, el Cual, para su sorpresa indignada, sin ningún efecto Tuvo en EL. Esperaba Tener Una foto graciosa del Azul peli, pero bueno, Mardoqueo no ESTABA Concentrado En otras travesuras Que No Fuera La Suya en la habitacion de al lado.

Eileen: ¿Como va TODO ...? * REVISA las fotos digitales *

Mardoqueo: (Muy duro ... * Penso con morbosidad *) * * carraspea todo bien. uhm ... ¿qué tal luzco?

Eileen: nah, que visto Mejores.

Mardoqueo: Gracias por el voto de confianza. * Sarcasmo *

Musculoso: Oye tú ¿Dónde estuviste TODO Este Tiempo?

Fantasmin: Te perdiste de algo genial. Casa this this Lleno de Cosas raras y pasajes secretos.

Musculoso: Mira. Tuvimos Que Seguir Este mapa o de lo contrario nos hubieramos perdido En Este Lugar.

Le extendió la ONU doblado papel, el cual sea Mardoqueo recibio despreocupadamente y La desdobló Frente a Eileen.

"Puto El que lo lea"

Levanto La Mirada Hacia Eileen, quien lo Miraba con Una Expresión de quien quiere algo Recibir un Cambio Por un favor bien hecho.

Eileen: Ahora, cumple tu parte del trato. * Palmadas en la espalda de Mordecai *

De pronto, Musculoso y fantasmin comenzaron a silbar ya aullar Como estupidos embobados al ver una Rigby vestido de María Antonieta. A Pesar de Todo Lo Que ya habia visto de el; Tantas plantea, Tantos Gestos tentadores, Tantas miradas incitadoras del sexo, Mardoqueo quedo boquiabierto al verlo tan tímido e indefenso. Then sintio golpe de la ONU en el estomago, el cual sea le quito el Aire, distrayéndolo de su nueva obsesión. Era Eileen Llamando su Atención.

Mardoqueo: auhg ... ¿Qué, pasa que ...?

Eileen: ¡Haz algo Antes de Que Lo espanten Más De Lo Que ya esta! * Susurrando * Alto

Mardoqueo: ¡Oh! S-Si. Tienes razón.

Increíblemente se las ingenió Para Que Sus Amigos cerraran la boca y se tomaran en serio Las cosas A partir de Ahora rápido ¿Cuál FUE EL incentivo? Pues ... digamos Que alguien nos podemos deducir Que Sobrevivir del Sol y el Agua de la ONU por tiempo.

Fantasmin Rodeo Los Hombros de Mardoqueo con brazo de la ONU, MIENTRAS SE Rigby acostumbrara A la Presencia de Sus amigos. Estuvo de verdad A punto de salir corriendo.

Fantasmin: Será todo un placer Hacer Tratos contigo A partir de Ahora, Mardoqueo. Muy lucrativo por Cierto ... * burlándose Agitando UNOS cuantos BILLETES *

Mardoqueo: Ya cállate ... * * fastidiado

Eileen: Muy bien, muchachos. Ya casi terminamos. Sólo Queda Hacer la cubierta de vídeo EL.

Musculoso: ¿Sabes a quien mas le Queda Hacer video Un portada ...?

Mardoqueo: ¡¡Musculoso !! * Mirada amenazante * Es continuación, Eileen.

Eileen: Ok. Interpretarán juego pequeño ONU, PARECIDO muy a las atrapadas.

Ariadna: ¿Han visto ESOs insectos Que se Ocultan bajo tierra para atrapar una LUEGO su presa CUANDO caminan Sobre ella? Es muy PARECIDO.

Eileen: Ustedes van a esconderse Detrás de Las Puertas e intentarán atrapar una presa do. Muy sencillo.

Fantasmin: ¡Un minuto! Nosotros Somos tres hombres y "una mujer".

Ariadna: Sí, Bueno ... pensamos Change Un Poco Las reglas jeje ... uhm ...

Eileen: Uno de ustedes Será la presa, Asi que ... les sugiero jugar una piedra, papel o tijera.

Musculoso: Déjame ver si Entendí, y espero Haber Entendido mal. ¿Uno de los Dos debera atrapar Al Otro?

Eileen: Efectivamente. * Afirma con seriedad *

Fantasmin: ¡¡Estás loca !!

Musculoso: ¡¿Cómo puedes hacernos ESTO, mujer ?!

Eileen: ¡Sólo háganlo si Quieren Terminar pronto! Se esta Haciendo tarde y tengo Exámenes La Próxima Semana.

De muy mala gana, Musculoso y fantasmin, jugaron un Piedra, Papel o Tijera para Decidir al ganador ... AUNQUE Ambos se creian perdedores de Todos Modos. Ganó musculoso Ser cazador y fantasmin, ser su presa. Obvio, Mardoqueo era cazador de Rigby y comenzaba a impacientarse con la idea simple. Rigby, por Otro Lado, se sentia Incómodo con el plan. Tenia Que fingir sorpresa y Sentirse complacido Porque alguien lo atrapara y ESE alguien, debia Ser Mardoqueo.

La Dirección FUE sencilla, los hombres corrieron a ocultarse tras Dos Puertas "aleatorias", Para Que LUEGO Rigby y fantasmin corrieran esperando una cola El Deseo "no" los atraparan. Musculoso abrió la primera puerta, Tomando un fantasmin del brazo. Este Libero Entre ONU gemido y amanerado ONU grito, dejándose Llevar POR EL. Rigby al verlo, retrocedió Sobre SUS Pasos, apoyándose En Una recortaba Donde, una SU Lado, Mordecai abría La segunda puerta sujetándolo de la cintura, impidiendo su escapar con una Sonrisa en el rostro. rio Rigby delicadamente párrafo LUEGO Ser Absorbido a la habitación oscura.

Ariadna: Y ... ¡corten! Listo, muchachos, Eso Es Todo por El Día de Hoy.

Rigby: ¡El ultimo día! * Saliendo de la habitación, quitándose la peluca * Sin ofender, Ariadna.

Eileen: Como Me Duele tu indiferencia * sarcasmo * Ya pueden quitarse los disfraces ¡No quiero nada estropeado o lo pagarán!

Una vez en la casa, el Grupo de Amigos celebro por El Trabajo bien hecho. Eileen y Ariadna agradecieron de Todo corazón su gran Apoyo y su Participación en el Proyecto, y se were Antes de Que se hiciera: Aún más tarde desde el lugar de ti. Musculoso, Como ESTABA de paso, se las llevo en su auto junto con fantasmin, dejándolos una habitación Mardoqueo ya Rigby Agotados en su.

Rigby: Este ha Sido el Día Más extraño de Toda mi vida, viejo.

Mardoqueo: La que Llevamos viviendo ... Eileen Tiene muy raras las ideas.

Rigby: No Volveré a disfrazarme Nunca Más, Sera raro para mi A partir de Ahora.

Apagaron las luces y se acostaron a dormir. Mardoqueo espero el silencio ... no habia forma. Incómodo por lo que se era enfermizo, dirigió SUS Manos a su entrepierna. Su erección habia desaparecido, Pero No Do frustrante s necesidad de sexo.

Sus Intentos por Pensar en Margarita Sólo consiguieron molestarlo ya Que No se trataba de ella de quien se sentia muy urgido en ESE Momento. Golpeo la almohada con la Cabeza de los antes Hacer ONU Último Intento, CUANDO ENTONCES El Teléfono de Rigby Brillo en la oscuridad.

Al ver Que El era vibrar insistente Y Que Rigby no le prestaba Ninguna Atención por Quedarse dormido, se levantó con el Miembro, al aire libre y Tomo El Teléfono. Se trataba de Ariadna, quien se disculpaba con Rigby por Haber perdido la Dirección de su correo Correo electrónico insistiendo En que también podia enviárselas por el Teléfono Celular.

Mardoqueo observó Foto por foto El Increíble Trabajo de la Sesion de fotos y, sin dudarlo, Corrió Hacia su cama una ocultarse bajo las Sabanas y masturbarse, Sintiendo Cada Vez Más ONU golpe de placer Distinto al anterior por Cada fotografía.

Del otro lado, Rigby acababa de despertar Por los suspiros y gemidos agitados de Mardoqueo. Antes de Nunca habia Pasado, Pero era obvio Haciendo Lo Que ESTABA, decidio por Lo que no interrumpir, sintiéndose incomodo PORQUE su pequeño Pene comenzaba a endurecerse Con El Pasar De Los Minutos. De pronto, escucho el persistente rechinido de la cama de su amigo Sobre el suelo, Dándole Sospechas De que Mordecai acababa de Llegar al clímax; : Además del rugido ahogado Que se extendió por Toda La habitación, el cual sea le parecio de Lo Más excitante y tormentoso, al no Poder Moverse y Detener las palpitaciones En Su parte inferior.

Mardoqueo, atontado AÚN POR EL golpe de placer, resbaló semen Cálido SUS dedos Sintiendo SU. Nunca los antes habia sentido m del tanto de placer con su propio tacto. A Pesar De Que Margarita era lo deseaba Que Más, Nunca de HABIA SENTIDO bronceado complacido y satisfecho LUEGO De Una masturbación.

AUNQUE desilusionado del tanto de la ONU, Mardoqueo decidio Que buscaria La Misma Sensación, con la unica Diferencia de Que se concentraría con las Imágenes del Cuerpo de quien ESTABA Completamente enamorado en ESE Momento, Margarita. 

**Author's Note:**

> Éste es un One-Shot, Especial de Halloween, que escribí hace un tiempo en wattpad. 
> 
> En efecto, "Voyerista", vendría a ser la precuela de "El Descanso de la Monotonía" que podrán encontrar en mi lista de historias. Iré subiendo los capítulos uno a uno por día hasta que estemos en el mismo tiempo que la historia en wattpad. Advierto que tiendo a ser muy lenta actualizando ;w; Es un fanfic extenso pero ése era el punto de éste One-Shot. Bueno eso es todo, gracias por leer. Chau chau ^w^
> 
> PD: Ariadna es un personaje original de "Quiero vivir en un sueño", aquí en su forma un poco más adulta. He tenido que descontinuar esa historia pero la retomaré algún día ^w^


End file.
